


four thirty a.m.

by tamacchannn (niedlichta)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/tamacchannn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone calls Kagami at four thirty in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	four thirty a.m.

He feels some buzzing sounds below his pillow.

“Mhhm,” phone, phone, where is his phone—shit, the screen’s too bright, “hnggh, yeah, hello?”

He yawns, his eyes feel heavy, really heavy. What time is it now anyway? The sun hasn’t even peeked through his window curtains. Ugh, this is Sunday, God, who the hell calls people this early on a Sunday—

"Kagami-kun," oh. _Oh_. "...did I wake you up?"

"Mm," he sits on the bed, red eyes peeking at the digital clock on his bedside table. Four thirty.He tries hard not to yawn on the speaker. “Y’ve not slept yet?”

“I have,” Kagami can hear soft inhale of breath from the other line. “For about five minutes.”

“Hey,” he sighs. Not being able to sleep is supposed to be his problem, not Kuroko’s. “I know that we’ve just done with the tournament, but that doesn’t mean you can ignore your health, y’know.”

Another soft breathing, and it feels like he almost can see the boy nods slowly, before he answers, “I know that, Kagami-kun.”

Then he goes silent for a few moment. Kagami doesn’t need to ask, he just knows that there must be something on that blue-haired boy’s mind right now. It’s rare for Kuroko not to tease him for being able to sleep well after post-winning adrenaline, so he just knows. He also kind of know what’s inside his mind, so…

“You want me to go there now?” he breaks the silence, after minutes just passed with breathing sounds. Well, he definitely isn’t sleepy anymore, anyway. He flexes his muscle, his shoulder, before adding, “Or do you want to come here?”

He hears Kuroko hums, then, “Kagami-kun really is a man with a simple, straight-forwarded mind.”

“I’m not the one who calls other people half past four in the morning.”

"Mm-hmm, you have a point," he hears yawning sound this time. “ah, it’s a good decision to call you. Your voice makes me sleepy.”

“Just keep hear it then.” You need sleep.

Kagami doesn’t get any teasing reply this time, but instead, “My parents are home,” then, after a beat, “so is my grandmother. I can’t go out right now,” Kagami then hears shuffling sounds of sheets, and he imagines blue hair peeking out from the covers. “Kagami-kun also can’t come right now, you know. It’s too early to visit people.”

“Oh.”

“Also, I’m definitely sleepy right now. Talking to you really helps a lot. Is this because of your voice?”

“Kuroko, just go to sleep. You’ve talked too much.”

“So Kagami-kun prefers me better if I don’t say anything?”

“Ugh,” it’s as if he can see that tiny, teasing smile of his, “Go to sleep.”

“Mmm, okay,” Kuroko yawns again, “sorry for waking you up, Kagami-kun.”

“You know I don’t mind,” _not as long it’s you,_ he thinks. He wants to hang up, because his face feels oddly warm, but he also know Kuroko can’t quite get to sleep because of that _something_ in his mind, and he doesn’t want that, so he adds, “And oh, Kuroko?”

“Yes, Kagami-kun?”

“Even though you fall asleep, the fact that we just won the tournament won’t just vanish as a dream when you wake up. I’m here to prove that. I’ll always be here. So don’t worry.”

He hears sharp intake of breath, then he can clearly see those pale lips form a quiet, soft smile just by hearing the teasing voice, saying, “That’s some cheesy line, Kagami-kun.”

"Oh, shut up."

 


End file.
